


Face cachée

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Written Pre-Justice League (2017)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Superman est de retour à la vie, le monde l'acclame, la nouvellement fondée Justice League le salue comme nouveau membre.Au milieu de toutes ces émotions, Bruce Wayne refuse de craindre de nouveau l'homme d'acier, mais n'accepte pas de placer toute confiance en lui.





	Face cachée

Face cachée

 

Superman est de retour à la vie, le monde l'acclame, la nouvellement fondée Justice League le salue comme nouveau membre, Martha Kent retrouve son fils, Lex Luthor désespère depuis sa cellule de ne pas avoir réussi à le tuer définitivement. 

 

Au milieu de toutes ces émotions, Bruce Wayne refuse de craindre de nouveau l'homme d'acier, mais n'accepte pas de placer toute confiance en lui. 

 

Il se sent tiraillé par ses sentiments, il ne veut pas redevenir un tueur, mais ne peut oublier qu'il a voulu tuer Superman. Il se perd tout seul. 

 

Tout s'arrête en lui quand Clark vient chez lui, lui présenter ses condoléances pour ses parents. Il sent qu'il veut pleurer. Il ne veut pas être faible, pas devant l'homme qu'il a presque tué.

 

Il reste fort, ne veut pas montrer ses émotions devant l'homme le plus puissant du monde, même quand celui-ci lui demande d'être ami, même quand il accepte.

 

Il a un ami, plusieurs avec la ligue, mais se sent seul. Sa famille lui manque, son père, les hommes autrefois bienveillants de Gotham lui manquent, sa vie calme d'enfant lui manque. 

 

Il ne supporte plus de devoir porter le poids de sa ville sur ses épaules. Il se sent seul, abandonné. Il n'est plus qu'une coquille vide, vide de sens et d'âme. Il se sent tomber peu à peu dans la folie. Peut-être est-il vraiment le plus fou de Gotham. 

 

Malgré ça, il reste fort. Pourquoi ? Il ne le sait pas. Personne ne le sait. 

 

Un jour, il pleure les vies perdues par sa faute. Ses amis étaient morts, Harvey, Jason, Sa famille était morte, Martha et Thomas Wayne. Tout le temps, ces personnes étaient nobles et bienveillantes. 

 

Il ne cherche pas à arrêter ses pleurs, se croyant seul, il crit, déchire sa voix, frappe les murs de la grotte, mais ne trouve pas la paix intérieure. Sa vie est hantée, hantée de mauvais souvenirs, dont il ne pourra jamais se débarrasser. Il est perdu. 

 

Les larmes cessent de couler quand Clark l'entoure de ses bras, il se réchauffe, se sent moins seul, aimé. Il n'est plus une coquille vide. 

 

Il ne cherche plus à être fort, juste à être un homme normal, malgré sa face cachée nocturne. Il est Batman, mais avant tout Bruce Wayne. 

 

Peu importe sa face cachée, il n'est qu'un homme. 

 

Fin 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
